Currently, when producing synthesis gas containing carbon monoxide and hydrogen, a hydrocarbon feed and oxygen and optionally steam is provided to a partial oxidation reactor, and the product of the partial oxidation reactor and/or a portion of the feed stream are then provided to a catalytic reformer. Optionally heat is recovered to raise steam in a separate unit. High pressure and high temperature piping connect the various reactors, which also include separate foundations or separate support structures.